Johnny Survives His Serious Injuries Part Three!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Ok part three! Last one! Hope you like it!


I don't Own The Outsiders. I do own Arisa Cade!

I was on my home from school. I was hopping to go to the hospital to see Johnny, but Darry told me I can't go till my homework is done. He knows we are best buddies and all but I can't let that get me down my schoolwork. I was a block away from my house. I could see a light blue Sting Ray.

_'Who's car is that? It's not Two-Bit's, nor Steve's. Maybe the State? God I hope not. To say the truth I'm scared of them.' I was deep in though. The next thing I know I'm'_

walking up the path to the house. I could see Darry talking to a smaller girl with Jet-black hair going down her back. They seem to be in deep conversion. They stopped talking when I came in. They looked at me.

"Hello Ponyboy." She said to me. It was kinda weird... God she looked almost like Johnny. She had the same eyes pale skin.

"Hi ma'am." I manage to say looking at her.

She smiled, "You don't have to call me that. My name is Arisa Cade. Johnny's new guardian."

My eye's where wide. Did she say Johnny's new guardian? I think I'm losing it. Man did I need to lye down.

"Arisa lives on the West side, I went to school with her back in middle school all the way up to high school." Darry told me, she sat down on the couch.

"Ok... I will be in my room doing my homework."After I said that I went down the hall too Soda's and my room. When I open the door I looked in side to see if Soda was sleeping. The door is never shut unless he's is sleeping off a long day of work. But no."Johnny!" I yelled really happy. He was finally out. I ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ponyboy!" I heard him say as he put his arms around my neck to give me a hug. I let him go and sat on my bed.

"So how long have you been here watting for me?" I asked getting really happy Johnny was finally back here with us where he be longs.

"About an hour or so I think. I feel asleep when Arisa was bringing me here. Soon I can go back to school. For once I'm happy to be going back. It's much better then doing nothing." Johnny said while I sat on the bed. I grined.

"So you going to pass this year Johnny? Or will I be in the same class as you next year?" I grinned at him and messed his hair up.

"I don't know I might pass if the teachers want me too." Johnny said brushing my hand away.

"Ok, will I have to get at my homework. My Math teacher is giving us _**way**_ to much homework. It will drive Darry up the wall when he checks it." I said sighing while I took out my Math text book. God it was heavy.

"Hey Pony you need help?" Johnny asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I replied turning to look at him. He rolled him self over to the side of the bed and looked at the Math.

"Math is one of the only thing I can seem to pass." Johnny whispered, to me.

So Johnny helped me get all my Math done.

"Johnny!"

Must have been Arisa.

"Sorry Pony gotta go. I'm staying with Arisa now. I will see you tomorrow at school ok?" Johnny said looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for the help Johnny." I thanked him and helped him out of the room and into the living room. Arisa was standing at the door watting for him.

"Ready to go Johnny?" She asked looking at him.

He nodded."See 'ya in school Pony." Johnny said as he waved good-bye to the others. Arisa was pushing him in the wheel chair. Darry looked at me."Did you get your homework done?"He asked me while getting up from the coutch. I nodded. "Yeah. Johnny helped me with my Math. You where busy talking to Arisa. I did not want to bother you." I said going into the kitchen to get a class of chocolate milk."Ok later I will check it." Darry told me as he started on super. "Ok, I will be in my room." I said after I drank my chocolate milk, I then went to my room. I was lying down and I shut my eyes.

I open them agian to find Soda poking at my arm. When he looked at me he grinned, then started to tickle me. I started laughing.

"Say Uncle!" I heard him say.

I shook my head. Still laughing while Soda was still tickling me.

"Come on! Say it!" Soda said agian but this time he hit my weak spot. Right in the rips. Darry must have heard us because he had come into the room.

"What's going on in here?"He asked while still walking over to the bed._'Oh shit!'_ I thought, I'm glad Soda stopped ticking me. I took that as an advantage. I got up and ran for the door.

But Darry was faster then that. He grabbed me and picked me up over his head.

"Now were are you going little man?" Darry asked looking above at me.

"Um...er...washroom?" I said hoping it did not sound lame.

"Nice try kiddo'." He grined and tossed me on the bed. Soda grabbed hold of my arms to hold me down. Darry got on the bed and started to tickle me now too!

What caring brother I have!

"Say Uncle Pony!" Darry said while he started laughing. All three of us where laughing.

I could not take it much longer. "Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled Soda let go of my arms, and Darry stopped tickling me.

"Ok, come on kiddo's supers been ready from about fifteen minutes now." Darry said getting up. Soda and I where already out of the room and racing to the table.

Darry came in,"You two must be hungry."he said sitting down. We all started eating. After super Soda and I did the dishes up. Two-Bit must have to baby-sit his kid sister seeing he is not here. Soda had mention that Steve had to go up north to see his cousin. Dally was in the cooler, and Johnny was with Arisa.

So that just left me, Soda and Darry. Darry asked me to get my Math homework so he can check it. So I went to my room to get my stuff. _'Darry's going to flip when he sees all the Math homework I have.'_ I thought to my self and left the room with the text book and my note book. I went to the table and put my stuff down. Darry had just come out of the washroom.

"You got your Math out Pony?" He asked coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I had to pages 266-274 all questions." I said felling guilty that he had to check it all.

"You have to do all that?" I just nodded, he sighed and sat down and got to work on checking my work. I was tired so I went to bed.

The next moring was like ever other moring- Darry cooks breakfast, Two-Bit shows up, we eat, watch Mickey Mouse, Darry and Soda leave for work while Two-Bit and I go to school. I went to all my classes then it was time for lunch.

Two-Bit and I where watting for Johnny to show up.

"So where's the kid at?" Two-Bit asked looking down at me.

"I don't know he should here any minute." I told him while taking a drag on my weed. I still can't quit.

"Here he comes," Two-Bit said with a grin."And he as a girl with him."

I looked over where Johnny was, and sure enough he was talking to a girl, and he was smiling. Who is she?

What do you think? Like it? This is the one I used for my assignment!LOL! I like the last part!


End file.
